1. Field
Example embodiments relate to memory cells, memory devices, and memory arrays including graphene switching devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A unit cell of a conventional memory device includes a storage node and a switching device. For example, a conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell includes a single transistor and a single capacitor.
Graphene has a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure. In recent years, research has been conducted on graphene as a novel material capable of superseding semiconductors worldwide. In one example, graphene may be used as a zero-gap semiconductor for a switching device. In this instance, a bandgap should be formed in graphene or a structure adopting graphene. A graphene Schottky diode is a graphene device functioning as a Schottky diode.